


Xavier's Family for Gifted Youngsters

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [30]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: One student tells them that they are considered family.





	Xavier's Family for Gifted Youngsters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30: Family

"What is your full name?"

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Charles Francis Xavier."

He wrote the name on the paper and turned to the other man.

"And yours?"

"Erik Magnus Lehnsherr."

He wrote it on the same page that included Charles's name.

"Tell me, why do you need our names?" Charles asked the young student.

"We got a classroom assignment today to do a family tree."

Seeing that both adults were unresponsive, he elaborated. 

"I asked my friends about family, and they told me that parents are the people who are married and raise you."

When Erik and Charles tried to find a proper answer, they were saved by the bell, literally.

"I'll come back later to ask you more questions. I have another lesson now." The kid said and left the room.

"Family tree. He thinks we're his parents."

"Well," Erik said. "We've been married for over a decade, and we take care of these students every day. We meet his criteria."

"That's not how parents of families work." Charles protested.

"When you gave me a place to be and cared about me for years, you became my family. How is it different for him?"

"First of all, I married you." Charles sighed and blushed. "And secondly, by your logic, this whole school is our family."

"Exactly. You can think of us as a married couple who has a lot of kids." Erik said, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Xavier's Family for Gifted Youngsters. It has a nice ring to it."

**Author's Note:**

> This time too, it's quite short and one day late. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
